S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~
|Last = Smile Charge Spring 2014 Live Tour |Next = FULL CHARGE Fall 2014 Concert Tour}} S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ (スマイレージ LIVE 2014夏 FULL CHARGE～715日本武道館～; "715" is pronounced as "Naa Ikou") was S/mileage's first Nippon Budokan live. It took place on July 15, 2014. The DVD and Blu-ray was released on November 12, 2014. Setlist #aMa no Jaku #Yumemiru Fifteen #VTR #Aa Susukino #MC1 #Mystery Night! #"Ii Yatsu" #MC2: Berryz Koubou & Juice=Juice read their letters #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni - Berryz Koubou #Black Butterfly - Juice=Juice #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! - 2nd Generation: Nakanishi Kana, Takuechi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi #Shin•Nippon no Susume! #Dot Bikini #MC3: ℃-ute and Morning Musume '14 read their letters. #Brainstorming - Morning Musume '14 #The Power - ℃-ute #Watashi no Kokoro - 1st Generation: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon #Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai #Short Cut #Koi ni Booing Buu! #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Choto Mate Kudasai! #MC4: Rivalries within the Group #Nee Senpai - Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi #Otona no Tochuu - Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon #Tachiagirl #Yattaruchan #Ee ka!? #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou #Eighteen Emotion #Uchouten LOVE ENCORE #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu #MC5 #Suki-chan Featured Members *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi ;Guests *Morning Musume '14 *Berryz Koubou *℃-ute *Juice=Juice *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Ichioka Reina **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa * (Referee) Trivia *The concert was announced on March 29, 2014 at Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~. *Prior to general ticket sale (April 30, 2014), S/mileage sold 4,000 out of the 8,000 tickets required."This Week's Hello! Project Station!!! #64". Tokyo Girls' Update. 2014.04.25. As of June 17, the group had sold 7,900 out of 8,000Tsunku. "速報:7月15日のスマイレージ武道..." (in Japanese). @tsunkuboy via Twitter. 2014-06-17. On June 30 it was announced that all tickets had been sold. "「スマイレージ LIVE 2014夏 FULL CHARGE ～715 日本武道館～」、THANK YOU SOLD OUT！ (archived)" (in Japanese). S/mileage Official Website. 2014-06-30. On July 4 it was announced additional seating with a worse view of the performance was being made available, though seat numbers were not given. "スマイレージ LIVE 2014夏 FULL CHARGE 〜715 日本武道館〜機材席開放につき、緊急追加席販売が決定しました！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-07-04. *Prior to the event, there was a handshake event occurring outside for Juice=Juice's new single "Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete". *Former S/mileage members Maeda Yuuka and Ogawa Saki attended the concert as part of the audience. Both reunited with the group after the concert ended.Yoshiko-sensei. "715 武道館" (in Japanese). Yoshiko-sensei's blog "Room No.445". 2014-07-16.Fukuda Kanon. "なぁ行こう" (in Japanese). Fukuda Kanon Official Blog. 2014-07-16. *Former Hello Pro Egg member Maeda Irori and Country Girls member Morito Chisaki attended the concert as part of the audience.Maeda Irori. "スマイレージ" (in Japanese). Maeda Irori Official Blog. 2014-07-15. *Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Sasaki Rikako, who was a back dancer for this concert, joined S/mileage as a third generation member three months later. Oricon Chart Positions DVD Total Reported Sales: 1,226* Blu-ray Total Reported Sales: 2,548* Concert Schedule Gallery tumblr_n8vqgsv0zn1siiqfxo1_500.jpg|S/mileage FullChargeBudokan-1.jpg FullChargeBudokan-2.jpg FullChargeBudokan-3.jpg FullChargeBudokan-4.jpg FullChargeBudokan-5.jpg FullChargeBudokan-6.jpg FullChargeBudokan-7.jpg FullChargeBudokan-8.jpg Tamura Meimi-477092.jpg Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina, Nakanishi Kana, S mileage, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi, Wada Ayaka-477090.jpg Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina, Nakanishi Kana, S mileage, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi, Wada Ayaka-477088.jpg Hello_Project-476654.jpg Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina, Nakanishi Kana, S mileage, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi, Wada Ayaka-476899.jpg Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina, Nakanishi Kana, S mileage, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi, Wada Ayaka-477109.jpg Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina, Nakanishi Kana, S mileage, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi, Wada Ayaka-476549.jpg Videos スマイレージ内紛勃発！？ File:スマイレージ、結成5年目で初武道館 『スマイレージ LIVE 夏 FULL CHARGE～715 日本武道館～』-0|Oricon report File:スマイレージ、初の単独武道館に感涙 モー娘。、℃-uteも応援に！「スマイレージ LIVE 2014夏 FULL CHARGE」|maidigitv report References External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Official Announcement *Concert goods Category:2014 Concerts Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:ANGERME Concerts Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Blu-rays Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:ANGERME Blu-rays